1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to an electric motor mountable to a machine. More particularly, the present invention concerns a motor including a rotor, a stator, a housing, and a fastener, wherein the fastener extends through the stator and the housing and projects beyond one end of the housing for connection to the machine.
2. Discussion of the Prior Art
Those of ordinary skill in the art will appreciate that electric motors are used in a variety of machines, including but not limited to appliances such as air conditioners. For instance, the condenser unit of an air conditioner might include an electric motor to drive the condenser fan. In many configurations, the condenser unit is located outdoors. In such cases, the motor may be exposed to moisture and/or other contaminants from the environment. Yet further, the motor may be exposed to moisture originating in the condenser unit during the course of normal operation. The orientation of the motor, combined with its specific configuration, may predispose it to the detrimental ingress of such moisture and/or contaminants onto interior motor components such as the stator and/or controller.